The field of this invention relates to a game and more particularly to a shuffle board type game which is competitive between two or more players and holds the interest of two or more players even when the players are adults playing against children. The game is designed with a combination of chance and skill.
A substantial number of games of the prior art are composed of a substantial number of parts and do not facilitate portability. Also, many games of the prior art are quite bulky in size. An additional disadvantage of many games of the prior art is that the games employ essentially all chance and skill. Once skill is minimized or non-existant the game will quickly lose its challenge to persons playing the game. Another disadvantage of games of the prior art is that they are quite costly to manufacture.